


The Brother I Once Had

by SydneyFlaire



Series: Bayani Universe [12]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Blood, Death, Execution, Regret, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydneyFlaire/pseuds/SydneyFlaire
Summary: Even before the tragedy that came in a tumbling succession, Goyo was a different man whom Major Manuel Bernal had known. Unfortunately, there are just some things that even he couldn’t control, especially if the blindfold had been worn too tightly for the truth to be seen; and for Manuel, the fault was his.





	The Brother I Once Had

**Author's Note:**

> The first one-shot as part of the #GoyoAngstStories.  
> You can also see my works on wattpad and fanfiction as "SydneyFlaire".  
> Follow me on twitter @JerseyLeigh for more updates. ;)

**_How did things lead to this?_ **

“Napakabata niya naman para maging heneral, Kuya,” José told him the first time that they met the famed Boy General who was a few years younger than his brother.

But he won’t care less about that because he heard about the great feats of this young man, and he couldn’t help but feel the same admiration that José has for the young general’s bravery.

The Boy General was brilliant. His skills exceptional that could be a match to the greatness of others. He has what it takes to be a commander.

However, the tides had shifted. No one could fathom the possibility to be blinded with false idolatry. Even the Boy General he had known to be beyond peerless in the eyes of Heaven with all his strength and grandiose would also be corrupted to depend so much with another’s light.

**_How come our fates end this way?_ **

General Antonio Luna was assassinated in Cabanatuan. Colonel Francisco Román was also part of the casualty. Captain Eduardo Rusca was arrested. The soldiers under General Luna were asked to surrender. He and José were hunted.

They heard that a certain general was ordered to see such decree possible.

He sighed heavily, filled with anguish. One would even say that he was lost and helpless right now. He said intently, “Hindi tayo susuko sa mga sundalo ni Goyo.”

But he knew that no place in the entire country will be a safe place to hide. Even their families will be involved. No one will wish to be on the bad side of the Idol.

He knew the Boy General. He knew that such man had unparalleled devotion even if it was for the wrong side. He knew that he would ensure that such task was solved successfully. He knew that he would search far and wide for him, because he also knew them beforehand.

Probably, they knew how the other thinks. That’s why capture had been way too easy.

**_What happened to you?_ **

“Hindi ka sundalo, Goyo,” he said, struggling with his own stand as he looked down at the crouching general. “Isa kang…”

The truth hurts, he thought. It hurts him the most that he needed to snap that back.

“… _aso_.”

**_I pray that you will break free from those chains._ **

“Tahol, Goyo. Tahol,” he taunted with a hoarse voice. He even elicited a mocking bark as he helplessly watched the young general left the interrogation and torture room without even looking back at all.

Despite the smirk on his face and the pain of his body, he felt the worst feeling of it all. That he failed to break through that new shell of the young general.

He no longer cared who had pressed the butt of the revolver by his temple. No longer cared seeing his younger brother struggling and crying.

The pain of saving someone from the wrong road was his very death.

**_Let me help you. Even at my death._ **

The trigger. The short cry. The echo. The ringing. The shot. The  _end_.

No pain. Just silence and grief.

And the memory of their first meeting.

**_I know you from before._ **

“Gregorio del Pilar, Komandante,” the young general said as he offered a hand for a shake.

He didn’t hesitate to take it back then. “Manuel Bernal, Heneral del Pilar.”

“Goyong,” corrected the general with a small smile. “Goyong na lang.”

**_You’re my brother I once had._ **


End file.
